New Stars
by Huge8itch
Summary: Vriska y John van a hacer un picnic y a ver una lluvia de estrellas en una especie de... ¿Cita? Pero mirando al cielo llegan a conclusiones sorprendentes sobre el universo.
1. Chapter 1

**La chica miró por enésima vez su reloj y resopló molesta.**

**-¡John! -gritó en dirección al pasillo- ¡Te juro que es la última vez que te llamo! ¡O te das prisa o me voy sola!**

**Siguió metiendo bocadillos y latas de refresco en la pequeña cesta murmurando de mala gana, hasta que a los pocos minutos apareció él.**

**-¿Se puede sa8er a dónde vas así vestido? -se burló ella apoyandose en la encimera con una sonrisa.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- respondió John inocentemente mirando por encima de su hombro tratando de ver si había algo mal en su espalda- Yo creo que voy bien. ¿Tú no crees que vaya bien?**

**-8ueno... -le miró de arriba a abajo analizando- Som8rero de pesca, chaleco con más 8olsillos de los que una persona normal podría usar jamás, calcetines por la rodilla, 8ermudas, 8otas de senderismo, cantimplora, dos mochilas que supongo que llenarás de chismes o piedras... ¿cuántos parches antimosquitos llevas puestos?**

**-Sólo es por seguridad- se defendió subiendo el pie a una silla para atarse la bota.**

**-Si hasta llevas protector solar...**

**-Hay que estar protegido, ya lo sabes. Que tú seas una temeraria no significa que a los demás nos guste quemarnos.**

**-John -sonrió poniendo la mano cariñosamente en su hombro- Vamos a ver una lluvia de estrellas. Nada de esto te hace falta -río señalando a su alrededor.**

**-Mi padre me enseñó a ser precavido.**

**-Oh jegus no. No empieces otra vez con eso -cogió la cesta rodando los ojos y simplemente le arrastró de la mano al exterior a pesar de las quejas.**

**La noche era estival era clara y tranquila. La luna llena les alumbraba débilmente y John se fijó como la piel de Vriska parecía aún más pálida bajo aquella suave luz mortecina. No había pasado ni un mes, quizás sólo unas dos semanas, desde que aquella horrible pesadilla de Sburb había acabado y todos trataban de volver a una normalidad relativa poco a poco.**

**Terezi dedicaba sus días a pintar, Feferi había descubierto su pasión por enseñar a los niños a nadar como profesora de natación. Sollux y Roxy habían formado una alianza consiguiendo dejar en Jaquemate a las mayores empresas de tecnología y Dirk y Dave... seguían peleándose y lloriqueando cada vez que se veían. Vriska no comprendía del todo el concepto de "hermano" pero suponía que debía ser duro para Dave ver a su Bro en Dirk y viceversa.**

**Al parecer, al ganar el juego y haber creado un nuevo universo, todos ellos, implicados en la sesión de una forma u otra, habían sido transportados a una copia backup de la Tierra, ya que la original había sido destruida. Una copia significaba que no era exactamente como ellos la recordaban, pero que a su vez era lo suficientemente tranquilizador como para permitirles descansar, relajarse y seguir con sus vidas en lo que hasta el día en el que entraron en el juego había sido el entorno natural de los niños. **

**En cuanto a los trolls... la sociedad en un principio recelaba. Les miraban por la calle, murmuraban y salían corriendo. Con el paso de los días la gente comenzó a tomarlos por una nueva moda. Una tribu urbana, una subcultura. Un grupo de gente a los que al parecer les divertia pintarse el cuerpo de gris y ponerse cuernos de gominola.**

**Los propios trolls habían aceptado este hecho que no entendían, y salían a la calle como un humano más. **

**Les fascinaba todo, desde los supermercados, a las bibliotecas, la comida China o las pompas de chicle.**

**A Vriska en particular la absorbía la televisión humana. Se pasaba las noches en vela bebiendo chocolate caliente y viendo la teletienda hasta que John la llamaba a la cama.**

**Unos días atrás a altas horas de la madrugada, en un programa de adivinación y astrología al que se había enganchado, habían hablado sobre una lluvia de estrellas. Un fenómeno que sucedía cada cierto tiempo y que ella jamás había pensado que podía ocurrir. **

**-¿Llover? ¿Las estrellas? ¡Que estupidez! -había dicho dando un largo trago a su taza azul.**

**Pero la curiosidad la mataba. Le encantaba ese programa porque se veía demasiado reflejada en lo que ellos llamaban "horóscopo" o "zodiaco". A ella misma y a todos sus amigos.**

**Por eso le había pedido a John que la acompañara. Harían un picnic nocturno en algún lugar tranquilo y apartado y Vriska saciaría su curiosidad.**

**-¿Qué te parece aquí? -dijo él finalmente al llegar al bosque dejando caer una de las mochilas al suelo, jadeando- No puedo más.**

**-Eso te pasa por traer tantas cosas inútiles... -le señaló sonriendo pícaramente antes de añadir- ... como tú.**

**-Eres taaaan graciosa.**

**-Lo sé -respondió con superioridad mirando el mapa y escrutando entre los árboles como si estuviera buscando la X que señalase el tesoro del lugar perfecto- Mis 8romas son mejores que las tuyas.**

**John escupió el agua que tenía en la boca como si de un aspersor se tratase.**

**-OH NO. NO. NONONONO. NO- repitió atragantándose- NO.**

**-Sí.**

**-No. Yo soy el *rey*. El *maestro* de las bromas. Deberías dejar de ser tan hereje y respetarme -cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos ofendido.**

**-Oh sí... -ella siguió caminando sin hacerle demasiado caso- Eres tan gracioso y tienes tanta chispa... que de mayor de8erias ser un incendio.**

**-Vriska, los incendios no son graciosos... -la miró con cara de circunstancias antes de ir tras ella.**

**-Déjalo, Eg8ert -se paró en seco haciendo que él se chocará contra su espalda- Vamos a acampar aquí.**

**John levantó la vista poniéndose bien las gafas para mirar a donde ella le señalaba: un suave desnivel del terreno que había formado una pequeña hondonada circular protegida y oculta por los árboles.**

**-Es un claro... **

**-¡Es perfecto! -exclamó ella orgullosa con su hallazgo.**

**El claro permitía ver una amplia sección del cielo nocturno cuando ambos dirigieron su mirada arriba. John miró de reojo la sonrisa de Vriska y sonrió él mismo, por alguna razón contento de hacerla feliz.**

**Ella se dedicó a extender el mantel de cuadros azules y blancos que llevaba en la cestita de mimbre mientras él se quitaba todos los trastos que llevaba encima. Vriska se dejó caer sobre la tela, acariciando suavemente la hierba con las yemas de los dedos.**

**-La Tierra... es muy verde.**

**-¿Verdad que sí? -respondió John peleándose con la última correa que le aprisionaba- ¿En qué piensas? Estás muy callada.**

**-Pienso en Alternia... -dejó de mover la mano sobre el césped. **

**John permaneció en silencio unos segundos sentandose en el mantel y luego le acarició la espalda.**

**-¿Echas de menos tu paí- QUIERO DECIR PLANET-?! ¿¡UNIVERSO?! -retiró la mano avergonzado.**

**-Sí... a veces echo de menos Alternia... -sonrió con ternura- Echo de menos mi planeta... y mi universo. Era, por así decirlo, el término medio -se dio la vuelta para mirarle- La vida no era tan complicada como en S8ur8... pero tampoco tan tranquila y monótona como aquí.**

**-Como el nivel medio de un videojuego.**

**-Si... algo así.**

**Ambos suspiraron y siguieron mirando el cielo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La muchacha suspiró nostálgica, aspirando el aroma de los árboles que los rodeaban.**

**-A veces… echo de menos Alternia.**

**John se tumbó junto a ella, cruzando las manos bajo su cabeza y la miró de reojo para luego mirar al cielo.**

**-Bueno… esta Tierra no es totalmente igual a la Tierra en la que nosotros vivíamos.**

**Un profundo silencio se instaló entre ambos. No era algo incómodo, simplemente los dos observaban entre fascinados y atónitos como las estrellas caían una tras otra dejando pequeñas estelas durante apenas unos segundos.**

**-Me pregunto si… -dijo finalmente el chico- las estrellas serán las mismas que veíamos desde la Tierra.**

**Vriska escrutó el cielo durante un rato antes de responder.**

**-No.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Algunas han cam8iado, no están donde esta8an antes… He leído li8ros so8re astrología… y no están iguales.**

**John trató de diferenciar cuales eran aquellas constelaciones que se ha8ían movido pero le resultó imposi8le.**

**-No vas a conseguirlo si no sa8es cómo esta8an antes -bromeó ella sonriendo ante su expresión molesta- Mira… -tomó su brazo entre sus manos y usando el dedo del chico se dedicó a señalar al cielo –Ahí están Sollux y Karkat. Esas estrellas pegadas a él son Nepeta. Siempre está pegada a Karkat, ¿no crees?**

**-Ya veo…**

**-Junto a Nepeta está Kanaya… se la puede reconocer fácilmente porque siempre tiene esa pinta de estirada y de no ha8er ido al 8año en una semana.**

**-¿Cómo puedes ver eso en un montón de puntitos?**

**-Shhhhhhhh… -movió ligeramente su brazo- Ahí está Terezi. Lamiendo algo. No siempre tiene que ser lo mismo. Y no siempre tiene que ser comesti8le… depende del día, de la estación y de la hora. De las estrellas a su alrededor.**

**-¿Pero cómo es eso posi8le siquiera?**

**-John, calla… -con un suave movimiento apuntó en dirección a otro pequeño grupo de estrellas- Y ahí estoy yo. Eso nunca va a cam8iar.**

**-¿El qué?**

**-El orden. Es curioso que tanto en la Tierra original como en esta, todas las constelaciones siguen un orden concreto. Siempre en el orden del Hemospectrum.**

**John se rió suavemente y se puso de lado para poder mirarla mejor.**

**-Aún no tengo muy claro qué es eso… es lo de… ¿las sangres?**

**-Sí. Exacto. Es el orden de las castas. El Hemospectrum dice que por nacimiento soy naturalmente mejor que Sollux o Karkat –explicó girándose ella también- Supongo que para ti es complicado comprenderlo… -se quedó en silencio durante un rato para después encogerse de hombros- Para mí es complicado entender el concepto ese de… "familia"o como sea.**

**-No es tan complicado en realidad. Es gente a la que quieres más que al resto de gente. Que siempre te apoyarán y te querrán a pesar de todo y de que seas un desastre. La que darías todo por proteger.**

**-Parece… divertido.**

**-Lo es. Las cenas de Navidad, o de Acción de Gracias… ¡O las barbacoas familiares! Son muy divertidas.**

**-Ojalá hu8iera podido tener una… familia.**

**-Tenías a tu lusus, ¿no? ¿Los lusus no se supone que son vuestros cuidadores?**

**-En mi caso más 8ien era al contrario… -suspiró entrelazando sus manos y estirando los brazos hasta que sus articulaciones crujieron y un gemido se escapó de sus labios- Yo tenía que cuidarla a ella. Llevarle comida como si no fuese más que una larva. Y no hacía más que echarme en cara todo lo que hacía mal y que me pasa8a más tiempo flarpeando que cazando. Nunca me dijo que se sentía orgullosa de mí. Ni siquiera cuando le lleva8a a los más exquisitos High 8loods… no hacía nunca nada 8ien a sus ojos. A todos ellos.**

**-¿Le llevabas High Bloods? ¿Para qué?**

**-Eran su comida.**

**-¿¡Se comía a otros trolls!? –se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y la miró totalmente escandalizado- ¡P-pero eso es horrible!**

**-Desde que apenas tengo memoria, siempre he tenido que matar a otros trolls para poder so8revivir yo misma… -mantuvo la vista fija en el firmamento tratando de apartar los recuerdos de aquella época de su vida- Estoy segura de que si un día me hu8iera retrasado más de la cuenta, me hu8iese comido a mí sin dudarlo –sonrió con tristeza- Era un ser de genuina maldad.**

**-Vriska… ¿te encuentras bien? Si no estás cómoda hablando de esto podemos dejarlo…**

**La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió contemplando el espectáculo que se mostraba sobre ellos.**

**-Siento que no tengas una constelación. Aunque…**

**-En realidad la verdad es qué…- pensó decirle que los humanos dividían a la gente en función de la fecha de su cumpleaños entre los distintos signos del zodiaco pero se detuvo al escuchar lo último- Aunque… ¿qué? –preguntó con curiosidad.**

**-Puede que…**

**-¡Deja de hacerte la interesante y dímelo ya! –exclamó golpeando levemente su hombro.**

**Vriska se estiró hasta alcanzar una de las mochilas que había traído John y sacó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz con el que empezó a hacer garabatos.**

**-Llevo mucho tiempo viendo programas de madrugada como para sa8er que los humanos consideráis nuestros sím8olos de casta como marcas de… algún tipo de sistema de adivinación para predecir si el colectivo de individuos adjuntos a dicho signo poseerá una 8uena o mala suerte durante el día… lo cual me parece una so8erana estupidez, ¿no?**

**-B-bueno, hay gente que cree mucho en eso de los horóscopos…-balbuceó.**

**-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué los humanos tenéis la sangre roja?**

**-Pues por los glóbulos rojos y esas cosas… creo.**

**-¡Para nada, Eg8ert!**

**-¿Ah no?**

**-¡Nope! –negó alegremente sacando dos de los sándwiches de la cesta y tendiéndole uno de ellos –Es cosa de Karkat.**

**-¿Karkat?**

**-Karkat. Él pulsó el 8otón. Él fue quien estuvo jugando a ser ecto8iólogo. Y él era el líder. Él a8rió la puerta de la recompensa… compartís su indigno color de sangre porque fue él quien os creó. **

**-O sea, que cuando Karkat dice que le respetemos porque deberíamos tratarle como a nuestro creador… ¿tiene razón?**

**-Es un neurótico estúpido, pero es así…-da un largo trago a su refresco- Supongo que si desde un principio me hu8iesen dejado ser la líder ahora tú y yo nos pareceríamos mucho más… -suspiró sonriendo- En fin. ¿Tampoco te has preguntado por qué los… cómo se llaman… horóscopos tienen esos sím8olos?**

**-Pues… no. La verdad es que no. Pero fue extraño ver que cada uno de vosotros correspondía a un signo y todo eso… como si os hubieseis puesto de acuerdo para pareceros a las constelaciones.**

**-¡Todo lo contrario! –dejó el sándwich a un lado y retomó el dibujo que estaba haciendo- No somos nosotros quienes nos 8asamos en las constelaciones… sino que ellas se 8asaron en nosotros.**

**-¿Cómo?-preguntó confuso.**

**-Nosotros creamos vuestro universo durante nuestra sesión, ¿No?**

**John asintió obediente bebiendo zumo sin apartar la mirada de ella.**

**-¿Entonces no sería un poco extraño que fuésemos nosotros los que nos pareciésemos a ellas y no al revés?**

**-Hombre… visto así… ¿y a qué crees que se debe?**

**-Creo que es una especie de… recompensa del juego. El juego te premia por ha8er ganado colocándote ahí arri8a, como un 8onus Extra. Para que las civilizaciones del nuevo universo te consideren una especie de deidad adivinatoria o… algo.**

**-Ah.**

**-Sólo los creadores de universos pueden tener ese privilegio. Es por eso que… -levanta la vista de la libreta satisfecha- ¿Recuerdas que te he dicho que algunas estrellas se ha8ían movido?**

**-Ahá.**

**-No se han movido porque sí –niega moviendo el lápiz- Se han movido porque tenían que hacer espacio. A *tu* constelación.**

**-Mi… ¿qué?- la mira confuso.**

**-Tu constelación… y la de Dave, Rose y Jade. Tu 8onus por ha8er ganado S8ur8… -termina de dibujar y le muestra el papel- ¿Lo ves?**

**John miró el dibujo durante unos segundos, un pequeño fantasma hecho de puntitos le sonreía desde el papel.**

**-Guau… tener mi propia constelación… -comenzó a ponerse rojo riendo levemente mientras se rascaba la nuca volviendo a tumbarse- Eso es mucha presión y responsabilidad…**

**-Me encanta cuando haces eso…-le apretó la mejilla sonrojada con un dedo- estás tan adora8le así…-se colocó de rodillas a su lado dejando que su pelo cayese como una oscura cascada sobre su pecho.**

**-No soy… adorable- la atrajo hacia sí mismo, tumbándola sobre él.**

**-Lo que tú digas, Heir… -se colocó algunos mechones detrás de la oreja antes de fundirse en un tierno beso.**

**John la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo suspirando entre sus labios.**

**-Ojalá fuese Dave… así podría parar el tiempo y quedarme así para siempre… o volver a hacerlo una y otra vez…**

**-No creo que si fueses Dave, te estuviese 8esando –se mordió el labio ansiosa por unirse a él de nuevo.**

**-No, yo tampoco lo creo…**

**-8ueno, tan sólo es una felicitación por el descu8rimiento…**

**-Sí… -le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos –eso es lo que haría tu familia.**

**La muchacha le miró sorprendida por aquella palabra pero sonrió y le abrazó, escondiendo la cara en su cuello.**

**-Muchas gracias, John… **

**El chico rio un poco y deslizó sus dedos entre los largos mechones oscuros.**

**-¿Sabes que dicen que si miras una estrella fugaz y pides un deseo antes de que desaparezca, se cumple?**

**Ambos miraron hacia el cielo, plagado de diminutos puntitos luminosos hasta que uno de ellos se desprendió y cayó desapareciendo casi al instante.**

**-¿Has pedido algo? –preguntó ansiosa.**

**-Vriska, dicen que si lo cuentas el deseo no se hace realidad.**

**Se quedó en silencio unos minutos y sonrió.**

**-No importa… porque puede que no que esperar demasiado para que se cumpla…**

**-Tienes suerte entonc… -antes de que pudiese continuar la frase los labios de la chica apresaron los suyos envolviéndolos de besos y caricias húmedas, mientras las manos de los dos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con ansia.**

**-¿Tu deseo era besarme?**

**-No… mi deseo era tener una familia.**

**John sonrió besándola.**

**-En ese caso… deseo concedido.**


End file.
